Users may consume audio content via a number of content consumption devices. Certain content consumption devices may be configured to receive voice-based commands, or may otherwise be configured to recognize speech. Such devices may provide audio content for consumption, such as music, news, and other audible content. Interruptions to audio content may be intrusive due to the serial nature of audio content consumption. For example, users listening to music may listen to a single song at a time, and interruptions to songs or between songs may be obtrusive. Accordingly, reducing interruptions and/or mitigating obtrusiveness to digital content consumption may be desired.